Kuraishi Sei
by WolfMistress678
Summary: It stinks being an orphan, blind, and a part of a prestige's clan that hates your vary being. But who knew she was really special. This is the story of Kuraishi Sei the girl that see's the dead and uses that to her advantage. STINK AT SUMMARIES R


)))) Sometimes I feel like a hypocrite lol

Summary: It stinks being an orphan, blind, and a part of a prestige's clan that hates your vary being. This is the story of Kuraishi Sei the girl that see's the dead and uses that to her advantage.

INPORTENT IF YOU WANT TO GET AN IDEA OF MY OC

Ok listen up I am never (Ok maybe not ever) going to describe my character except in the AN at the beginning of the chapter and this is going to be at the beginning of every chapter except for the hypocrite part

Kuraishi Sei – Shoulder length wavy black hair, which has a little part that comes up in a slanted ponytail to the right held by a blood red ribbon, which the extra part goes to her waist, pale skin. Dark maroon tee-shirt, black long sleeve mesh shirt underneath, black leather sleeveless vest over shirt. Black camo pants, and finally standard black shinobi sandals with the pants tucked in. Bear arms, bandages over her eyes. Forehead protector over the bandages. (This is for now)

Age: 12 (For right now)

Rank: Genin (For Now)

Ability: See's the dead (You'll get it soon). Storm release. Blood release (Doesn't like this because clan technique so very rare use). Shi Martial arts. (Skills yet to be discovered)

Personality: Cheerful, sweet tooth, mischievous, friendly, rebellious, smart.

Shi Mako – Red shoulder length hair kept in a black band, yellow eyes, pale. Black sleeveless turtleneck green camo shorts and navy standard shinobi sandals. Forehead protector around his for head.

Age: 12 (For now)

Rank: Genin (For Now)

Ability: Lava release (Clan technique), wind release. (Skills that are yet to be discovered)

Personality: Outgoing, happy, bipolar (you will see), playful, and skilled in battle planning at last second.

Michi Hikaru – blond boy cut hair, pink eyes, navy tee-shirt with elbow length mesh shirt under, solid gray shorts, standard navy blue shinobi sandals. Navy forehead protector around neck.

Age: 12 (For now)

Rank: Genin (For Now)

Ability: Crystal release, shadow release, and dark blade rituals. (Skills yet to be discovered)

Personality: Emotionless, blood luster, loyal, and trustworthy. (In a way kind of like Hidan but at the same time not) But if you get to know him well you'll know that he loves pranks and enjoys to draw lifelike pictures and has a bit of a crush on Sei.

Mitsu Kimiko – Green waist length hair, brown eyes, and black turtleneck thigh high sleeveless dress slit up to hip, blue spandex, blue knee high shinobi boots. Blue elbow high gloves, red lipstick. Bandana styled blue, forehead protector.

Age: 26

Rank: Jounin

Personality: Caring, serious, sarcastic, funny, and loves children.

Ok now that, that is out of the way On WITH THE STORY ((((

Blood, death, fire, laughter, and cheers. A blade then darkness. Then a scream. Her screams.

Jolting awake, Sei let a sob pass her lips, and the quiet hushing that, which someone tried to calm her with. Tears slipped forward, it was so hard. Her clan hated her mother so much that they tried to destroy the peacefully living family. They killed her Kaa-san and older sister then set the house on fire.

One of the clan's men noticed her and swung his blade at her able to get her eyes before the ANBU stopped him and the Karin Clan scattered. Sei was taken away and set in an orphanage. The only good thing that came out of that day was the Kekkei Genkai of her father's diseased clan was unlocked.

Looking toward the shushing Sei smiled softly through her tears at the woman beside her. Thought she couldn't see she could see spiritual chakra and the outlines of who they are. So though she couldn't see sold objects she could see people with spiritual chakra. This included ghost.

And the person next to her happen to be a ghost. Uzumaki Kushina was her name, died in the Kyubi attack 12 years ago, after giving birth to her son Naruto. Sei's best friend. _"Hush now little one it's alright they can't get you."_ Kushina's soft voice said. Smiling Sei got up and walked into her closet followed closely by Uchiha Mikoto.

Finally getting into her clothing and setting her weapons into place on her right thigh and Katana on her back. It was plane but that didn't really matter since, she couldn't see it.

Smiling Sei left her small apartment and took off down the street easily dodging humans and ghosts who thankfully know where to stand to in order for her not to look crazy. Arriving at the academy Sei wincing at the loudness of the fan girls of Uchiha Sasuke an arrogant boy, that acted just like his father.

Sighing Sei walked into her classroom which was fortunately not with the Uchiha and unfortunately not with Naruto.

"Hey Golden eyes come over here!" Came the over excited voice of one of her best male friend Shi Mako. Giggling Sei walked over "wrong again Mako!" this caused his Aura to become a light green and purple. "Aw darn I was hoping I got it right!" Sei could practically feel the sulking that came off her best friend. Giggling a little bit more Sei turned to the others situated around her friend "Good Morning Mina-San!"

"Oh would you stop that we may not be the best of buddy's but we're still friends right!" came the chipper voice of Kagome Nara, a female Nara that could have been passed off as a Inuzuka with her fox partner on her shoulder, and her outgoing personality.

Nodding with a bright smile, Sei looked at her little group.

Suddenly the door shot open and an orange blur barreled right into her causing her to fall along with said orange blur. "NEE-CHAN HELP THEIR GOING TO HURT ME!" Looking down at the boy she considered a little brother. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Sei asked looked at Naruto in confusion. Well it was more of just tilting her head in his general direction.

"Um Sei… Look!" Looking up Sei sweat dropped at the girls that held unseen objects, and had a dark red aura around them. "What did you do this time Naruto?" Sei ask while looking down at her brother's multi-colored aura.

"OK, this time it wasn't me I swear!" Naruto said while putting his arms in an X fashion. Giggling Sei motioned for him to continue, which in turn change his most dominate color to pinkish red. "Mumble. Mumble. Teme. Mumble." Naruto said. "What was that Naruto I couldn't hear you!" oh she could hear him just fine after all she had to be able to hear anything and everything in order for her to be a Ninja.

"I SLIPPED AND KISSED THAT ANNOYING TEME!" Naruto yelled which caused Yaoi fans to squeal, fan-girls to get red auras and boys to laugh. Laughing out as well Sei started to roll around causing Naruto to fall off. "Ah… I… Can't… Breath…" Sei gasped out causing the boys to join in. "It's not FUNNY Nee-Chan" "No… You're… Right… Its. Down. Right. Hilarious!" Sei said before she exploded into more laughter.

Naruto just pouted and looked away before the sensei of the class walked in and chased the out of class people away. Sei and Mako were still leaning on one another for support, while gasping for air.

Waiting for them to calm sensei cleared his throat before starting.

Sei and Mako soon got vary bored with his speech so they started a poking episode. Slowly but surely it became a wave of pokes throughout the entire classroom, and through it Sei wondered how on Earth their sensei could miss all that was going on in front of him.

Finally the speech ended and he started to list off the teams.

Blah… Blah… "Team three with the Jounin sensei of Mitsu Kimiko, is Shi Mako, Kuraishi Sei (Insert loud high five and whooping cheers) and finally Michi Hikaru!" Blah… Wait! WHAT?! Was the one thought running through the two friends heads turning their heads together they looked at the boy in the dark and depressing corner only to be pierced by his eyes.

Now this scared Mako more than Sei but she was more worried about the dark maroon colored aura that surrounded the core of Michi Hikaru. Gulping the two friends looked at each other and shivered because they could still fell the stare of Hikaru on their back.

Finally sensei was done speaking and dismissed them for lunch. Looking at Mako then Hikaru Sei finally worked up the courage to get up and walk toward their new team mate. Walking up to his corner with the ever faithful Mako behind her Sei smiled slightly and walked closer.

Walking up to Hikaru was easy talking to him was an entirely different matter completely. Suddenly his aura got a pink hue to it but still remained a lot of its usual color. Smiling Sei looked in the boys outlined direction.

"Um hi I'm Sei as you know and this is Mako our other team mate and we were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us! And you have to ANSWER because I can't see shoulder shrugs!" Sei finally said and gave herself a mental pat on the back. "No" came the boys dead voice 'holy crap the boys an Uchiha want-a-be!'

"Look we just want to get to know you as teammates so if you don't come we will have to take drastic measures!" All she got was a glare for her efforts, or what she thought was a glare she honestly didn't care. _"Yeah! You tell him Sei!" _'Kushina-Chan!' Sei grinned a bit before watching the boy's chakra try to get around hers.

Latching onto his arm Sei signaled Mako to grab the other arm, and they both promptly dragged to boy out of the classroom and into sunlight and over to Sei's favorite barbeque place followed closely by a screaming banshee, a brooding protester, and her happy go lucky colorful aura segregated brother.

Sitting down Sei pulled the group into her booth and had Sakura sit on the other side of the table not only blocking in Hikaru and Mako but giving the Teme a bit of breathing space which gained Sakura a blood red aura and Sasuke a blue aura. Smirking Sei looked at the boy next to her only to see a light pink aura around him more dominate then the murderous red.

Smiling Sei turned to her brother and saw his father standing right behind him. Smiling a little wider Sei struck up a conversation just for his limited timed father.

"So Naru-Chan this is your team well I already most about them but what I want to hear about is this kiss you had with brooding Teme over there!" She stated with a sly grin while watching his aura go bright pink and Teme's go a vary dominate light pink before turning light red with a little dark red.

"NEE-CHAN!" Giggling Sei looked at Sakura, who had a deep red around her. She then laughed outright when she notice that Naruto's father had his own red and pink aura around him.

"I'm sorry but your Auras are just too funny" Sei said when she noticed everyone's but Naruto and Mako's auras go purple with confusion. "What if I'm going to be a Ninja I have to be able to see don't I? And the only way to do that is to see Chakra and Aura's which my late father's clan technique is conveniently.

So when I lost my eyes I was able to see but at the same time not really see!" This caused every ones auras to light up to light purple and deep green. Giggling Sei looked at Mako and ordered him to get the food which he did and they all ate peace fully before going to their respective classrooms.

Suddenly Sei was hit with seven new auras they seemed a bit older, so she guessed they were the Jounin sensei.

"Team three am I correct?" came the sweet sound of a woman's voice who owned that of a light green Aura. Giving slight nods of confirmation the woman gave a slight nod or so that's what Sei believed before telling them to meet her at Ichiraku ramen shop and promptly disappeared.

Sighing in complete aggravation, Sei turned around and started for Ichiraku's ramen all the while passing the frustrated Naruto who sat alone in class with only his team. Sighing once more Sei continued on until they got to the food shop. Walking in Sei waved at the auras of the family owners, before finding a seat next to her new sensei.

Well she wasn't sure yet because they haven't been tested yet so. What it had perks being friends with Jounin and people that had to take test before getting onto the teams? Ordering a miso ramen Sei looked at the woman beside her who seemed to be eating as well. Getting her own bowl Sei at while listening to the second Hokage give her a description on the sensei that would be training them.

"Alright little ones let's get to know each other! Meet me at the top of the Hokage monument in ten minutes!" before she puffed away. Finally getting his baring's Mako screamed in anger and took off with Sei and Hikaru just behind him keeping up, with his every stride.

Arriving at the top just two seconds before time was up they breathed deeply before getting their breathe back.

Their sensei just laughed and ordered them to sit.

"Alright Kiddo's I am your new sensei and were going to get to know each other! Hear I'll go first! Hi my name is Mitsu Kimiko and am a high ranking Jounin that loves kids and hopes to have some of my own! Ok your next Red!"

Feeling the grin on Mako's face Sei knew this was his moment to shine outside of his family full of ass wholes.

"Hi I'm Shi Mako and I am a Genin that loves to make new friends and play pranks with Naruto and Sei and I hope to one day be a top ranking ANBU!"

'Well this is defiantly the red dragon of the Shi clan' "Alright awesome next mister sunshine!" This caused Sei and Mako to look at each other than bust into uncontrollable laughter. Finally calming down Sei looked over to their strange comrade.

"Michi Hikaru, Genin hate mostly everything and like vary little my goal is to marry and have a family while traveling the outer elemental continents." All throughout this his eyes flashed to his two other team members Mako toward the beginning and Sei to the end.

Sei's thoughts 'Uchiha want-a-be defiantly an Uchiha want-a-be'

Mako's thoughts 'now why was he looking at me at that first part'

Sensei Kimiko's 'Ah young love such a cute thing'

"Alright and finally we have the only other girl in our new family! Take it away Foxy!"

Grinning Sei fixed her head gear a nervous habit of hers. "Hi I'm Kuraishi Sei Genin, with a love for storms and pranks, I am blind but at the same time not so don't underestimate me, my hope for the future is to become a high ranking official, help my little brother Naruto become Hokage and then finally retire and have a family of my own!"

'Interesting so this is the outcast of the Karin clan and the last member of the Kuraishi clan! Vary interesting indeed'

"Alright Kiddies tomorrow meet me at training ground 2 for a little test at three PM don't be late!" And before questions could be asked the woman was gone and the new team was left to their own devise.

Grumbling Sei got up and walked toward the apartment that she and Naruto lived at next to each other all the while thinking of the prank she would pull with Naruto if they both passed tomorrow.

)))) So what did you think I liked it but I know that some were confused by my coloring system so I'll give you a little guide?

Blue- Means calm

Light green- Means happy or excited

Dark green- Means understanding

Light/bright pink- embarrassed blushing or crushing on someone

Purple- Means curious

Red- Means angry of upset

Dark red/Maroon- means blood rage or murderous

Well there you go this will be at the end of all the chapters and if I add a new color it's because I added a new one to the story

JA NA ((((


End file.
